


填空E

by minipocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipocket/pseuds/minipocket





	填空E

【警告】换个口味用第一人称写，相当地OOC(跪)，内有双鱼座化的碎碎念兵长，拜托慎入。

 

+++  
「在这个世界的真相水落石出的那个瞬间，我绝对不能不在场！」

「这点对你真的就那么重要？甚至比双脚还重要？」

「是的。」

「跟人类的胜利相比？」

「也更重要。」

「……是这样吗…」

 

耳里回荡着挫败的声音，我狠狠地闭上眼，将自己完全塞在浴缸的热水里，发丝随着水波上上下下飘动着，意识似乎也随之远去。直到肺部的空气用尽、感受到不知道是来自于水压还是在脑海中挥之不去的对话导致胸口强烈的挤压感才将我带回水面。

艾伦家地下室的重要性我再明白不过。不仅仅是巨人的谜底，也是他对父亲的憧憬、怀念以及愧疚，还代表着人类生而自由的权利。虽然理解艾尔文的想法，但我也有我的做事方式，所以当我用背脊阖上大门、说要折断艾尔文的双脚当然也不是开玩笑的。就是因为了解，所以有着同样的觉悟。

只是没有想预料中的台词从他口中说出来时是如此的具有伤害性，词语彷佛化成一把重锤，随着脉膊敲打着血肉和骨。继双脚和人类的胜利之后，原本想要追问的第三个选项硬是从嘴边收了回来，毫无疑问地，我屈服于湛蓝双眸的坚定刚强。

突然响起的敲门声将我从混乱的思绪中拉回，虽然隔着浴室的门，自诩听力好如鹰隼的我绝对不会认错那相同间隔的四个敲击，况且会在这个时间，或说敢在这个时间来打扰的人，三墙之内（正确来说应该是两墙）也只有那么一位。

叩、叩、叩、叩，又是不急不徐的连续四声。可以想象男人微曲着指节分明得修长手指，食指和中指的第二个指节敲打在门板上，挺直着腰，用着和敲响大总统办公室相同的姿态让人替他开门，我甚至分得出来以前用惯用手敲门的音量和现在只能用左手的差别。

右手，那个男人曾说过用一条手臂也赔不完过去送给巨人的几百条人命，虽说即便我在场，也不敢保证那只手不会丢在墙外。总之，变量太多，不是我能决定的，但说毫无芥蒂嘛，也只能骗骗新兵吧。我不太情愿地跨出浴缸，草草将身体擦干，随便套上衣物便往房门走去，距离不远不近，只刚好够把中间几个扣子扣上。

才刚把门锁打开，外头的人便擅自压下门把闯了进来，动作快得可比莎夏抢食。还没来得及开口，我便被困在墙壁和柱子形成的死角，对一个只剩下一只手可用的人来说还真是个绝顶聪明的选择。

没礼貌的家伙仗着体型上的优势压制着我，大手插进还滴着水的发间，托起后脑的同时不分由说地吻上来。和他的人一样，如骤雨般落下的吻像是要表达什么似地的吻既强势又霸道，舌头不时磨蹭着我的嘴唇，被轻轻重重地啃咬着的唇瓣恐怕已经充血泛红了吧。我张开嘴想发声制止艾尔文，却忘了趁虚而入是他的强项，只能让他吸吮着舌尖左右回旋翻动着，被吻得发麻的唇舌再也抵挡不住隐忍着的呻吟，我听见自己不受控制的喘息。

静谧的空间让唇瓣相连的声音更显暧昧，随之而起的是沿着脊髓迅速攀爬而上的酥麻快感，对自己总是轻易地被挑起情欲感到有点忿忿不平，但这种时候也只能抱怨自己过于敏锐的五感。不，要抱怨的话，果然还是要对那个压在我上面的大块头吧？

抓住对方换气的空档，我试图在下一轮攻势开始前拿回一点主导权，「三更半夜发什么情？」按着结实胸肌推出一个喘息的空间，但后颈的敏感部位被带茧的大手轻抚的触感让我忍不住瞇起眼睛，一直到很久之后艾尔文才告诉我，那种表情在他眼里就像只发情中的猫在撒娇，尽是色气的挑逗，让他失控。谁知道这种事啊，拜托，控制不了自己的老二还把错推给我，死秃子。

「来继续今天下午未完成的讨论？」他依依不舍的手随着话语从刚剃平的发尾缓缓游移，他喜爱这种微刺触感，总说那使人上瘾。落在颈侧的手，恰好服贴着肌肤，从掌心穿透进来的温热加速着血液的流速，我几乎能听到脉膊因此而跃动的声音。

任他维持着这个姿势，我抬头看着那对蓝眼睛，情欲替它们染上了更深一层的色彩却依旧美丽。

从地下街进入兵团、到失去法兰和伊莎贝尔、我的班以及数不清的伙伴，我和巨人对抗的目的一直都不是为了自己，变强也只是为了生存，却在不知不觉间背负着太多的责任。为了抢肉而一团混乱的晚餐后，屁孩三人组谈起愿望那轻快、欢愉的声调让我鬼使神差地留在原地，惊讶地发现自己并没有忘记最初在地下街渴望的那片蓝天，没有框架，无边无际。

听说海也是蓝色的，那么，在这个男人眼里的蓝困着的是一片海洋还是蓝天，抑或，被困着的是自己？

缓缓闭上眼，给自己三秒钟，再度看着艾尔文时，我换上一如往常的神色，彷佛方才的温存从头到尾都不存在，「跟着发线一齐后退的到底是你的记忆力还是听力？我说过相信你的判断的吧，秃子。」

虽然极力强压下被挑逗的欲望，但从艾尔文的神情大概可以猜出微烫的双颊和稍微急促的鼻息出卖了我。艾尔文挪出拇指在仍保存着暧昧热度的唇上摩挲着，寄望再次引燃燎原之火，用低沉性感的声音在我耳边缓缓地说：「你只是妥协，并不是打从心底认同，不是吗？利威尔。」我的名字被他特地放慢音节，随着热气环绕着耳壳，挑起一阵震栗后便不负责任地像壁画一般牢牢地刻在耳道里。该死的男人，话语里明明一个情字也没有，却完美地掌握调情的节奏。

长年握刀在拇指上留下的薄茧确实很好地发挥了挑拨的功效，轻轻点压、画圆，描绘着唇型，像只羽毛在心口搔着痒，漾起一片涟漪。我只能偏过头，将唇移开那犯规的手指的掌控范围，让自己不至于太快被情欲灭顶的同时开口争辩着：「妥协…是透过沟通产生的认同。」

「被迫妥协和认同的差距是显而易见的。你是兵团的最强战力，如果我们不能同调…」

啊啊，终究还是说出口了嘛，史密斯。共事那么久，几个关键词便足以让人明白他话中的意思。就算他待我再特别，就算该做的不该做的全都做过了，但那终究不代表什么。我也不过是一把比较锋利的刀，替人类的自由披荆斩棘，纵使再强大，在那人眼里也不过是颗冲锋陷阵的棋子。

「哼…总归还是这句话。如果只是担心这个，你大可放心，团长。」

或许是为了不要让自己输得太难看，我抢在艾尔文话音未落时替自己画了一道防线。我很少叫他团长，除了在床第间的情趣外，我想他很明白团长二字表达的疏离和讽刺。大概是被团长这个陌生的称呼刺激到，艾尔文的瞳孔在那一瞬间迅速收缩，像盯上猎物的狩猎者，更具现化一点的话，我就是那只被蛇盯着的青蛙。

「利威尔，你不知道自己挑起了什么。」他用压抑着情欲的冷冽声调说。

+++

被一个知道自己所有敏感点的男人禁锢在墙角实在不是一件有趣的事情，尤其对方狡诈地用仅存的右上臂，也就是我的死穴，卡住肩窝，好让他能在限制我的行动的同时还能有空闲的手褪下不久前刚穿上的内裤，在沐浴后仍然潮湿的后穴里翻搅着，真是该死的…

爽。

如前述，这个男人熟知我所有的敏感点，长期使用立体机动装置留下的薄茧在后穴里来回摩擦、左右回旋、上下按压时，产生了非常美好的效果，颤抖的内壁热情无比，热烈地欢迎着第二根、第三根手指加入探索的行列。

如果不是因为情绪不完全在状态上，我可能已经被这几跟加起来还没有真物来得粗的手指搞得射了。话虽如此，前头的家伙还是违反本人意志抬起头，不知道是谁说男人是靠下半身思考的动物，其实并不完全正确，男人是下半身满足了便无法思考的动物。

淹没在快感中的一瞬，总让人想起使用立体机动装置移动时的滞空时间。被绳索抛出去后，跃过高点接着急速下降的力量压迫着胸腔，牢牢抓紧着心脏的酥麻感几乎要瘫痪整个知觉系统，和高潮的感觉非常接近。但别误会，没有人能够在壁外对着一群巨人勃起。

艾尔文那根粗大的伙伴在胯下滑动，先是模仿性交的动作浅浅抽动着，虽然没有人想当一个从战场到床上都被利用得彻底的棋子，但显然此时的我并没有选择的权利。

「硬成这样，我怎么有理由放过这么色情的身体？」

「操！你…他妈…啊…」该死的艾尔文，趁我不备的时候将我翻转180度，趁乱插了进来，我该替他灵活有力的左手鼓掌吗！

我想刚才那声团长肯定非常成功地激起艾尔文的怒火，他很少动怒，即使生气，也仍是那张冷酷无情的脸，但我能感觉到，从下半身被怒气和性欲交互影响着的粗鲁冲撞。徜徉在湿热小径的玩意虽然动作凶狠，却也不是漫无目的，一次次顶在前列腺上，我几乎感觉不到我的双腿，只剩被扣住的腰支撑着被快感袭击的瘫软身体，更别提他手掌烙印在腰侧敏感带的温度，简直要烧起来了。

快感堆积的过程总是令人烦躁，高潮迟迟没有到来，该死的艾尔文，他是故意的。额头无力地顶着墙角，像是要窒息一般地猛地挤压着肺部的空气，背脊和头皮阵阵发麻，身体不断叫嚣着想得到更多，被敲开的欲望深不见底。

我侧过头看身后埋头苦干、啃咬着我的斜方肌的男人（就算看不到也知道肩膀以下大概都开了小红花），汗水沾湿了金色发丝，原本应该是整齐服贴的头发，垂落在额间，从紧紧皱起的眉头和粗重的喘息可知他也没有好到哪里。我报复性地绞紧后穴，当然，很大一部份是因为刚好艾尔文击中红心，我阻止不了反射性地动作，只好抓准时机紧咬着肆虐的混蛋，随后满意地听到来自后方的热烈呻吟。

进行到这里，做爱的原因好像也不是那么重要了。快被欲望逼疯的我们都想要快点达到高潮，却又不断地折磨彼此，不想让对方先抵达终点，一路胶着着来到了极限。察觉到自己的呻吟已经带上哭腔，生理反应的泪水模糊了视线，我低声喊着艾尔文的名字，不论他是否听到。

男人倏地停止了动作，弥漫着情欲的低沉嗓音发出了一个艾尔文很少讲的脏字，然后整个人贴上我的背，我忍不住在心里再度咒骂这该死的体型差距。原本固定在腰间的手游移到胸前，玩弄起早就因为兴奋而站立的突起，还同时将男根推送到最深处。

原本要脱口而出的脏字转换成连绵的一串呻吟，蔓延得无边无际的快感驱使着我配合抽差的速度摆动着腰臀，以换得更上一层楼的满足。最后几下在敏感区的重击和后庭强烈的夹吸收缩让我们两个人几乎同时解放。

有点忍受不了艾尔文留在里面的热流，那些无用的精子正熨烫着原本就炙热的内壁，汗水交迭在一起的身体也让人感到不适，我试图扭动被紧紧镶在高大身躯的自己，但艾尔文啄着我沁湿的鬓角，缓缓开口。

「双脚很重要，人类的胜利更重要，但是这一切如果不是和你一起等于没有意义。所以，利威尔，陪我去吧。」

啧，老奸巨猾的死秃子，总是学不会的我老是跳进他挖好的坑里。赌气地扭紧还未疲软的阳物，我说，用他，说服我。

真正的自由来临之前，感情只是包袱，如同战场上的好默契，不论是我还是他，终究未将爱字说出口。偶尔以生理需求为名交换体温，感受短暂的温存，已经非常奢侈。

我们都明白，这份不曾冷却的感情只能放在左胸口，透过每次行军礼的敲击来确认彼此的位置。


End file.
